New Sunrise
by SnarkySnarky
Summary: What would have happened if Bella hadn't been so weak in New Moon? What if she didn't break down? Btw it's an E/B so all u Team Jacobs...go scurry off an play with your werewolf dolls. Have fun.
1. Prologue: The End

**Author's Note: **

**okay guys,**

**so this isn't really a story,**

**it's more like what I wished happened in New Moon.**

**I might continue, I might not.**

**Ps. vote on my poll!!**

* * *

"Bella, we're leaving."

I took a deep breath. This was an acceptable option. But I still had to ask.

"Why now? Another year – "

"Bella, it's time. How much longer could we stay in Forks, after all? Carlisle can barely pass for thirty, and he's claiming thirty-three now. We'd have to start over soon regardless."

His answer confused me. I thought the point of leaving was to let his family live in peace. Why did we have to leave if they were going. I stared at him, trying to understand what he meant.

He stared back coldly.

With a roll of nausea, I realized I had misunderstood.

"When you say we – ," I whispered.

"I mean my family and myself." Each word separate and distinct.

I shook my head back and forth mechanically.

"No. _no._"

He averted his gaze.

I looked up.

"Your lying!" I accused.

His eyes widened a fraction.

"Edward, I know I'm a human, but that doesn't mean I'm stupid." I spoke fiercely .

His expression didn't change.

"You said you loved me. Did you lie? Do you really wish to leave me that much?"

His eyes snapped down.

"I'm leaving." was all he said.

I thought for a moment. He said he was leaving, not that he wanted to. Like he _had _too.

I smirked.

"Alright. Leave." I challenged. "-if you really feel that you have to."

I raised my head. His eyes were a dark amber.

"But just know that I'll be waiting." My hand slowly stroked his cheek, his hard porcelain- like skin sending sparks down my arm.

He closed his eyes.

"No. Don't wait. Go and have a normal human life. _Be _human." he said sharply.

I chuckled.

"Edward, when I first met you, I traded in my humanity for

something much greater, I got you." I whispered.

His eyes opened.

"That was an unfair trade." his eyebrows puckered slightly.

"No." was all I said.

His took my cold and in his.

"I'm sorry." he spoke.

Edward lent down, his mouth touched my forehead for a moment.

Then he was gone.

Gone.

Gone....

**Authors note: **

**Well, hello hello.**

**I might want to continue this...so if u think I should...u kno wat to do...**

follow the little arrow...

see that little green box...

good things come from that box...

haha...come...

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. Chapter 1: Wasting Time

**Authors note:**

**My god!!**

**FF was being a bitch so it didn't post right away, so I was thinking today.. "I wonder if it posted?".. and then I look that it did..but not just that..i had 5 reviews...5!!!**

**thank you guys!!!!!**

**FYI- yes, the first chap was more of an Epilogue.**

**Anyway...off we go!!!!**

* * *

_October_

…

_November_

…

_December_

…

_January_

…

It was all the same. Every waking moment is agony. It will pass. It will pass. That is my mantra. When he comes back, it will pass. The months feel like days, seconds and hours of suffering. Time passes. I have still maintained a smile for my friends, I still go out and have fun. But every time I think of him a pulse of pain rushes into my chest. Time passes. Even for me...

* * *

* * *

"That's it." Charlie said angrily.

I looked up in worry.

"I'm sending you home." he spoke roughly.

I was confused.

"I _am _home." I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"To your mom, Bells."

I gaped at him.

_No No No, this is not part of the plan! If he sends me away, when Edward comes back I won't be here!_

_Ugh!_

"No."

"No?"

"I won't go." I said plainly.

He looked at me sadly.

"Bella, I only want what's best for you." I stood up.

"_Here_ is what's best for me, Dad. I have lots of friends which I hang out with all the time, I have a job...what is your problem?" I yelled, failing my arms around.

_Well, hello teenage angst._

He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Bella..."

There was a long silence.

"I only want you to be happy...not even that...just...don't be sad anymore...OK?"

I groaned.

"I have to go to school." I quickly.

I was out the door before he could react.

_Ugh. How could he even think of that! _I thought to myself.

The trouble with storming out of a house is you never care to check the time, therefore I was extremely early.

I searched my bag.

_Calculus it is._

I don't like math. I'd say I hate it, but that includes passion, which I have none.

I scanned the textbook.

Reading math was as exciting as listening to it. Obviously, you can imagine how fantastical it is to sit in a room for an hour listening to a teacher drone on and on in a flat monotone.

I had spent ten times the amount of time on calculus then I did in math before.

_Wasting time._

I was so caught up in the text that I was late for English.

_Animal Farm. Joy._

Time moves easily when I'm in school. Each class one after the other, no time to think of him, or my pain. Each class grasps all my attention, so my grades have increased to a low A. The bell rang too soon.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see Mike.

"Yeah?"

He looked anxious.

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

Every Friday he would ask me the same question.

I thought for a moment.

_Tomorrow was...Saturday...?_

I hadn't been keeping track.

"Hey, I'll see you in Spanish." he called as he walked off.

I trudged off to Calculus, the class that I sat next to Jessica.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you wanna do after school?" I asked. Everyday, the same question.

_Wasting time._

She smiled.

"Oh, well I kinda wanted to go see this movie..." she trailed off, her pearly whites shining.

"Cool, which one?" I whispered, sounding slightly disinterested.

"Well, there was this one romantic comedy. I _really _wantto see that one. Oh, and my dad just saw _Dead End_, said it was really good." she giggled.

The last one peaked my interest.

"What's that one about?" I asked.

"Zombies or something. Said it was the scariest thing he's seen like, _ever."_

I smiled. "Sounds perfect."

I would rather watch a horror then sit through another tedious romance.

The rest of the day passed quickly, my thoughts trained on the plans tonight.

- - - - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - -

I was looking through my closet.

_Nothing._

Heartbreak really does nothing for the fashion sense.

An old purse was hanging from a nail. I can't remember ever getting it.

_It will have to do._

That's when I heard a car honk.

I glanced at myself in the hall mirror before going out. I arranged my features into a smile, hoping it would stay there.

Another school day,

Another movie,

Another distraction,

_Wasting time..._

**Authors note:**

**Phew!**

**Please leave me some love,**

**I am in need of some...**

**please?**

**l**

See the arrow... l

Follow the arrow... l

Review.... l

l

V


End file.
